An Ocean Apart, Connected In Their Hearts
by Hippiechic81
Summary: After Emily hears the news about Gideon's death, she is determined to make sure that Reid doesn't completely shut himself away from his BAU family.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey. This is a three shot based on a missing scene from Nelson's Sparrow. We all know that Somebody would have obviously let Emily know about Gideon. Most likely in my opinion, that person would be Garcia. On the show, Emily was alway so Caring towards Reid that I know once she knew about Gideon's death she would have contacted Reid as soon as possible. This is what happened when Emily was contacted. Hope you like it! Please read and Review! **

Chapter 1

Garcia was sitting on the floor at Gideon's house, staring blankly at her computer screen. She looked up as she heard someone ask softly,

"Pen? Are you ok?" Garcia looked at JJ and slowly shook her head.

"Are any of us ok?", she asked softly. JJ just shook her head and sat down next to Garcia giving her shoulder a squeeze. They were both silent for a few minutes before Garcia spoke up again.

"Hey Jayje, someone needs to tell Emily. I'm betting Hotch hasn't thought of that yet. But she deserves to know." JJ nodded and said,

"I know. And when this is all over, Spence is gonna need her. she could always get through to him. Right now, it's all he can do to focus on the case, but I can already sense him shutting down." Garcia's eyes filled with tears as she said in an almost whisper,

"My poor gentle genius. As if he hasn't been through enough in the last couple of years."

"I know." , said JJ, "First Maeve, now Gideon. I don't know how much more he can take."

"No! We can't think like that! He's strong! He will get through this! He has to! We can't lose him!", said Garcia, nearly in hysterics. At that, JJ teared up.

" I know. I know, Pen. I don't want to lose him either. He's my best friend. He's like a little brother to me. It's killing me that he is going through this again." ,she said.

" What time is it, Jayje?" , asked Garcia after a few minutes of silence. JJ looked at her watch and said,

"About 10 AM."

"So, about 3 PM London time, right?", Garcia said. JJ nodded.

"Around that time, yeah.", she said

"So, she's still at work now.", replied Garcia.

"Yeah, but I think she'd still want to hear as soon as possible. You should call her now. If she doesn't answer, she can always call back when she gets to her phone."

"Good point. Calling her up now." Garcia quickly scrolled down to Emily's name on her phone and pushed send. It rang twice before Garcia heard the clipped,

"Prentiss." on the other end.

"Em?" said Garcia shakily.

"PG, what's wrong?" Emily asked, Immediately concerned. Garcia wouldn't be calling in the middle of the day for no reason and she was obviously upset.

"Gideon's gone." Garcia said flatly, in an effort to keep her voice calm and stay strong.

"Honey, Gideon's been gone for years. He left not long after I started with the team."

"No. I mean gone. His body was found in his cabin late last night. Hotch apparently got a call and then he called us all over there. Gideon had been shot to death." , said Garcia, in a rushed tone of voice

"Oh my gosh. Why? Do you know anything yet.?", Emily asked, clearly shocked at this information.

" Em, right now we are still getting over the shock that he was back and now he's dead. We are still working the case. It appears to be an unsub that he was closing in on though." ,JJ spoke up.

"Hey Jayje. You're with Garcia? Where are the others?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention. You are on speaker, my Raven Beauty.", said Garcia

"And, the others are out in the field. Morgan and Reid are talking to the ME. The rest of the team are trying to piece facts together about old cases to try and figure out what Gideon discovered that brought him back and got him killed.",added JJ, "I'm here keeping Pen company."

"Oh, gosh. How _is_ Reid?", asked Emily, suddenly remembering that he would be the most affected by this case.

"Spence isn't doing well at all, Em." ,JJ replied, and Garcia added,

"Emily, right now it's all he can do to stay focused on the case. I haven't seen him like this since Maeve died and I think he's more emotional now than he was even then. You need to call him."

"He needs to stay focused on the case right now, PG. You know that. But Text me as soon as this is all over, and I do mean, the second this case is solved. I will call him. I won't let him shut himself off like he usually does."

"Thanks, Em. We're really worried about him.", said JJ. Suddenly, Garcia's phone beeped signaling she was getting another call.

"Oh, Hotch is trying to get through. Time to get back to work.", said Garcia, reluctantly. Emily replied,

"Ok, girls. Keep me posted. Garcia don't forget that text."

"k,Supergirl. Love ya. Bye!" ,Garcia answered her. JJ added her goodbye, and Garcia quickly switch over the call.

Across the pond, Emily tossed her phone onto the ottoman and flopped down on the couch. She sighed. She wasn't as close to Gideon as the others cause she hadn't known him as long before he left,but she had still had a great respect for him. He didn't deserve to die like this.

Then she thought about Reid. He had already been through so much over the years. It had crushed him when Gideon had left eight years before. Now he was not only suddenly back, but also dead. It had taken Reid a long time to recover from Gideon's abandonment. For Reid, Emily knew, this was like losing Gideon all over again. This time, though, it was permanent. After what he went through with Maeve, this could be the last straw for Reid. Emily hoped it wouldn't be. She was determined to keep him grounded. She wouldn't let him withdraw from the world or his family this time. If he did, she feared that they wouldn't get him back.

** So now Emily knows. the next chapter will be the conversation between Reid and Emily.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Here it is! The conversation between Emily and Reid! Hope I did the characters justice. Please Read and Review!**

Chapter 2

Reid lay on his couch and read through Gideon's notebook that he had found at the cabin. Stephen had given him permission to keep it, knowing how close his father had been to the young man. Reid was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing. He absently picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Reid?"

"Emily? Why are you calling me?", Reid asked confused. Emily knew not to be offended. Reid often said things like that when he was focused on something .

"Reid, Garcia told me about Gideon. I wanted to talk to you and see how you're doing."

"How do you think I'm doing?",snapped Reid. Again, Emily knew not to be offended. Reid often got snarky when he was hurting. His upbringing made it hard for him to handle it when people did show him they cared.

Reid sometimes acted as though if he allowed himself to be comforted, it could have bad results. Emily knew though, that he felt that if he allowed himself to feel, he could end up hurt again or getting hurt worse. She wasn't going to let him go there though. Not this time!

"Look, Reid. I know I can't begin to get in your head or know how you feel. But we all loved Gideon. We all miss him too.

"It's different for me.", said Reid, quietly.

" I know. He was like a father to you. I know you were crushed when he left the first time. You must be heartbroken now. But, Reid, believe me when I tell you that you are not alone. The team is a family and even though I am in London now, you are my family too. Any one of us will be there for you at any time."

"I know.", was all Reid replied. Emily could sense him pulling away again.

"Reid, I know you are hurting right now. I also know your tendency to pull away from those who love you when you are in pain. Please, Reid. Don't shut us out." Reid's eyes filled with tears at Emily's words.

"Emily, I need to be able to understand. When I can't understand the why of something, I get this uncomfortable feeling. It's a feeling I don't like at all. I just know I don't want to feel this way again. When I start to care about someone I am just setting my self up for that feeling again and again." Emily sighed and thought carefully about what she would say before replying.

"Reid,", she began, "I can't promise you that you won't have to feel this way again. In our lines of work, something could happen to any of us at anytime. That means there is always a chance that we will have to say goodbye to someone in our family. Someone we love. But, Reid, That doesn't mean that you should never care about anyone. You can't just shut yourself away from the world. You can't refrain from caring to avoid maybe getting hurt."

"But, how do I stop getting hurt?", asked Reid almost in a whisper, causing Emily's heart to break a little for him.

"Unfortunately, there is no way to keep from getting hurt. It's just a part of life. All I can tell you is something I had to learn the hard way. Surround yourself with love. We support each other. The love we have for each other doesn't take the pain go away but it makes the hard times easier to handle. I wish I had turned to you guys sooner. Then maybe it wouldn't have gotten to the point where I felt I had to leave and make a total change." Emily said that last part almost to herself but Reid still heard her.

"Emily?" He said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?", she replied.

"Even though you made the decision to make that complete change, I'm glad you didn't go away from our lives entirely." Emily smiled a little.

"Me too, Reid. Hey, I gotta go now. I've got another assignment and I have to be at Interpol in an hour for briefing."

"Ok, Emily! Thanks for calling.", Reid said.

"Anytime. Remember what I said though.", Emily answered him.

"I will. I won't shut you all out this time. I promise. Hope your assignment goes well."

"I'll call you when I get back. Bye Reid.", Said Emily

"Bye." Reid replied. After he hung up his phone, Reid thought a lot about what Emily had said. He realized he was blessed to have his BAU family. He knew that they all loved him and would be there for him. He maybe hurting from having to say goodbye to someone he cared about but he knew he was blessed to have people in his life to love and who loved him. Thanks to one of those people,he was now ready to let them in.

**Well, there's the talk! Hope you all liked it! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the final chapter! Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

Chapter 3.

The BAU jet was just about to land in Quantico. Their last case was, while not as difficult as the one before it, still pretty hard on them. the main reason for this was that they were all still reeling from the recent death of Gideon. It had only been a few days since the funeral.

Reid was doing better about letting them in but he was still somewhat withdrawn. It was getting better though. He had just played a game of chess with Rossi, and won. After that game, Rossi went back to his seat to talk with Hotch. and Reid opened the book he was currently reading. Morgan was listening to his music, and JJ was talking with Kate.

Once they landed they headed to the BAU. When they got there, they were met with a big surprise. Penelope had drinks for them. That wasn't that big of a surprise since she had done that before. However, the voice they heard behind her was.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!", the voice said. At that sound, every one of the agents' mouths dropped open. JJ was the first to recover.

"Emily!", she said, giving the woman a big hug.

"Princess, why didn't you tell us you'd be here?" , asked Morgan at the same time Rossi asked,

"What are you doing here, Bella?"

Emily laughed at her family verbally tripping over one another. She tried to answer the questions and hug them all at once.

"I wanted to surprise you all. I'm here because I felt I needed to see you guys. With all that's happened, I wanted to spend time with you guys as a family." Reid finally found his voice and asked,

"Emily, when did you get here?"

"I got here around three today. I flew out of London around eight AM." ,Emily replied.

"And she's been hanging out with the Guru of all Knowledge ever since.", added Garcia. This made everyone laugh. When they had all settled down, Emily said,

"It's so good to see you guys. I've missed you."

"Aww. We've missed you too, Em.", said JJ.

"How long can you stay?", asked Hotch.

"I'm here for the week. Actually ten days. Clyde wants me back a week from Monday so I am taking a flight back the Sunday before that." Emily said, then she turned to Reid and added,

"You're looking good, Handsome. I guess that means you thought about what I said?"

"Yes. I actually did think about it. I'm trying to do better at that. Thankyou for your advice.", Reid answered.

"You bet.", said Emily with a smile, giving Reid another hug. Then she was introduced to Kate. The two women were awkward at first but warmed up to each other fairly quickly and were soon chatting like old friends.

"Hey. Is anybody as starving as I am?", Morgan asked, when there was a break in the conversation. The others chuckled and JJ said,

"I sure am. Spence?"

"I could deffinately eat right now.", Reid agreed. Rossi spoke up.

"I know a great restaurant. the food is wonderful and the atmosphere is great too. Let's go there. My treat."

"Sounds great, Dave. Is that ok with everyone else?",asked Hotch. Everyone agreed, so they all headed out.

Once they arrived at the restaurant , Rossi gave his name and the group waited to be seated. It wasn't long before a hostess came and directed them to their seats. She gave them menus and soon someone came to take their drink orders. When the waiter came back with the drinks, they ordered their food. The service was great so it wasn't long before the food arrived.

"Man, Rossi! You weren't kidding. This is the best steak I have ever eaten.", said Morgan.

"Yeah. And this salad? Oh. My. Gosh!", added Kate.

"What did I tell ya?", replied Rossi.

Everyone ate and talked for awhile, then Rossi stood up and tapped his glass. They all got quiet and turned to face Rossi.

"I'd like to make a toast. I don't need to tell you guys about the rotten side of this job. We all know how hard it can be. Every single one of us has lost some one we love or at least someone we know because of this job. Most recently, We lost someone dear to all of us. Jason Gideon will be greatly missed. But, with all the pain and darkness life, and especially this job, brings, it helps to have people around you that you enjoy being around and who can always make your days brighter. We know we can always count on each other for love and support, no matter what. I don't know what I'd do without you people. Thank God we have each other. I love you guys. To family."

"To family!", the others repeated,feeling a bit choked up. The girls all had to blink back tears. For about another hour, the eight friends sat at the table talking and laughing, and just enjoyed being together. They all knew what Rossi said was true. They were really blessed to have each other.

As each agent left the restaurant that night, they contemplated Rossi's words in their own minds. It's been said that each person has two families, the one they are born with and they one they chose. They all knew that none of them could have asked for a better extended family than this team.

**Well, That's it, folks! Hope the ending was ok. I wanted it to be sweet but also close the story out. Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
